Average Daze
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Life, if you happened to be a hanyou five hundred years out of time or a time traveling schoolgirl.


_There must be a rule against testing a girl who's trying to save the world,_ Kagome huffed irritably, rubbing her sore wrist. It was bad enough she'd had to wheel and deal with Inuyasha, _again_, just to go back down the well, and even worse that it was raining, but above all else, she loathed the bane of every student's life.

Tests.

Not to mention a report that was supposed to be due a week ago. And the homework she missed on top of that.

If she remembered correctly, they had been busy helping save another random feudal village that was probably going to be annihilated in the next war, the day she was supposed to give a report.

It was always a bit confusing to learn history and live it at the same time.

Scowling, she ducked her head, and let her wrist flow out answers that were hopefully half-right.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored. 

Never really a good thing.

So here he was, lying about on the rooftop of Kagome's school, letting her take a 'test'.

After all, its not like he _promised_ Kagome he'd stay at her house, waiting for her.

Okay, so he did.

But who really cared? She could get hurt!

Absentmindedly, he tossed the hat up and down, not really caring. What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

With Kagome stuck inside, taking a make up test (her second one in a row), Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka sat together, discussing, as usual, Kagome and her love life. 

"She seems so worn out..." Eri mumbled, frowning as she poked her bento. Her mom always packed too much rice.

"Its probably from chasing that no good boyfriend of hers all around. She should really settle for a nice guy, one who'll take care of her in sickness and in health." Yuka affirmed, chewing noisily.

"Well, at least the tests aren't too hard," Ayumi commented, drinking her cola slowly. "I mean, I thought I would have failed if I hadn't answered-"

"Oh, give it a rest Ayumi." Yuka scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "You _always _do well. Its me and Eri who always mess up on the tests."

The shorter haired girl huffed and opened her mouth to reply. "Yes, well-"

"Hey... who's that on the roof?" Eri wondered, and shielded her eyes a little to get a better view.

Naturally, her friends immediately quit their bickering to look too. What they saw was a single red shape, lying against the sun.

"Who's that?"

The three looked at each other in unison, and in a chorus, nodded.

"Let's find out!"

Curiosity got the hanyou sat...

* * *

Tapping her pencil against her cheek pensively, Kagome frowned. 

_Dogs and wolves belong to the same... genus? Phylum? Oh dear lord, I don't know!_ A mild panic attack danced in her brain, rejoicing in its temporary control over the mind of a fifteen year old girl.

Sighing, the thoughts about wolves and dogs led her back to an ever present and rather annoying situation.

"God, why does Inuyasha always have to be so stubborn..." Kagome muttered, feeling rather irritated at the thought of the hanyou and Koga's constant fighting. "If he's jealous, he could just come out and say it."

She paused, glanced at the clock, and mild panic blossomed into full blown panic.

"Oh crap! I wasted two minutes thinking about him!" cursing under her breath, her wrist flew effortlessly across the page.

"Stupid Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sneezed. This got him irritated. 

"Damn it... someone's calling me names again," the hanyou cursed, rubbing his nose irritably.

At that moment, his ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of approaching movement. Despite knowing that this age was safer than his own, Inuyasha was still as twitchy as a wild animal.

So when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi burst onto the roof, intent on finding out who was hanging out on a rooftop and clearly not wearing regulation uniform, all they found was a deserted rooftop.

"Hey... I could have sworn-"

"Must have been a trick of the light," Ayumi shrugged, and turned back down the stairs.

Eri followed her, but Yuka paused for a moment, and glanced around. "I know I saw someone..." frowning, she took a step forward, noticing an object laying on the ground.

It was a navy blue baseball cap.

"I know I've seen this before," Yuka muttered.

"Yuka! Hurry up already!"

Starting, she opened the door and dashed out, with one more backwards glance.

As the door closed, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief from behind the generator he was currently using as a hiding spot. If Kagome knew he'd been spotted...

He shuddered to think how many times he'd hear the word sit.

Frowning, he decided that it was probably best to head back to the shrine, at least for now.

Who knew? Maybe Mrs. Higurashi would have ramen.

With a slight cheer, the hanyou bounded off.

* * *

Inuyasha paused, resting his back against the tree. 

He wasn't lost.

There was no way that a hanyou with excellent hearing and smell could possibly get lost.

Never mind the fact that this city was overwhelmingly filled with so many loud noises and scents that it was almost impossible to find anyone.

But he was definitely, completely, and totally not lost.

Scowling, he glanced down at his surroundings.

It faded somewhat as he noticed a group of children playing in a yard that looked much like a smaller version of Kagome's school. They laughed as they kicked a ball, cheered as they ran, and generally acted the way children should.

The scowl returned as bad memories reared up, only to find a disgruntled hanyou shoving them down.

His eyes wandered over the yard, noting the children with barely a glance.

Then, almost by accident, his eyes found something that quite upset him. A young boy, bright eyed and black haired, obviously eager to join in a game with the ball, had been shoved backwards as the other boys scowled and glared at him.

Their harsh words easily fell upon Inuyasha's ears, and his scowl deepened.

The children began to taunt the boy, calling him names and ridiculing his appearance. It was obvious the boy wasn't as well off as them, his clothes were frayed and dyed repeatedly, his hair messy with lack of care, and his appearance generally thinner than their's.

With a curse under his breath, Inuyasha sped behind the crowd of children, impulse overriding any sense of caution. "Oi. Leave him alone." Inuyasha said gruffly, crossing his arms and glaring in a manner that easily subdued Miroku.

Since these children were far from being a monk, and being faced with a teenager with a sword wasn't something they were used to.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he had forgotten something.

He left his hat at Kagome's school.

"What's that on his head!" one girl shouted, pointing and jumping in a manner that made Inuyasha suddenly realize that he could feel the air on his ears.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, even as the children rushed him, trying to grab at him.

He shook himself, trying to free himself from the grasp of little children and not hurt them, until a voice called out.

"Inuyasha!" and suddenly there was a hand grabbing his and tugging him away urgently, all the while shouting, "Hey, hey, back off!"

Inuyasha blinked, and looked down to see Souta's rather amazed face. "Thanks for that kid," he grunted, even as they crossed the school yard.

"Don't thank me just yet," Souta replied, grinning in a rather fox-like manner. "Who knows what Kagome might do to you when she finds out you came to my school."

Panic set in, and Inuyasha swore again under his breath. This wasn't looking good... "Hey Souta, how about we keep this between us." Inuyasha said hurriedly, already imagining the sit commands he'd be given soon. "You know, a secret between guys."

Souta, being a young boy, was easily affected by such ideas, and grinned. "Okay!"

Now that the threat of being sat was over, Inuyasha paused. He had been dragged behind a building, where the schoolchildren were now milling about, some looking for him, some going back to their games.

But that one boy did not.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said. "What's up with that other brat over there?" Souta followed Inuyasha's finger to where the lonely boy stood.

"Oh him? That's Daisuke. His mom died and his dad is always away, so his clothes are always a bit worse off than our's." Souta paused, and looked a bit guilty. "I kind of feel sorry for him, but I don't want to be made fun of too."

Inuyasha frowned, looking at Daisuke with a mixed look. After a moment, he turned towards Souta. "You shouldn't care what other people think," he grunted, and placed his arms behind his head. "Look at me. I don't really care what other people think about me."

Souta glanced downwards, and in a rather quiet voice, replied, "Well, you're strong. I bet you have lots of friends, since you're so cool!" his voice had picked up a bit at the end.

Inuyasha merely snorted. "In my era, hanyou's aren't exactly the most popular people. Demons hate us, humans fear us. Not exactly what I'd call 'cool', kid."

"Well, you have Kagome, and those other people she talks about, don't you?" Souta asked, bewildered in that way that only the young can be.

The hanyou paused. Well, that much was true, he guessed. Kagome was the first person who ever really seemed to trust him, and the first person he'd ever trusted.

"I guess." He muttered. "Listen, I've got to go. Remember, not a word of this to Kagome. Got it?"

Souta nodded. "Got it!"

Inuyasha crouched, ready to leap off back to the shrine...

And paused. "Um... you wouldn't happen to know which way to the shrine, would you?"

"That way." Souta said, blinking in surprise. "Why-"

To save himself the embarrassment, Inuyasha took off before he could ask the question.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief. The school day was over, at least. Her wrist might be sore and her fingers felt like they'd fall off, but damn it, she was done! 

As she began her path home, hoping for a nice, quiet dinner and a nap before Inuyasha came knocking, her friends came up to her.

Kagome opened her mouth to greet them, when she suddenly stopped. And blinked.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi surrounded her, and laughed as they asked about her day, preparing to walk with her.

This alone wasn't so shocking. Her friends often followed her along with path to the shrine, pestering her about her absences and her 'boyfriend.'

What was unsettling was the fact that Yuka was holding a very familiar baseball cap.

"Kagome? Why do you look so upset?" Eri inquired, leaning in to look at the very disgruntled looking girl's face.

"Its not that boyfriend of yours again, is it?" Yuka asked, bristling.

Acting fast, Kagome raised her hands defensively. "No! No!" she denied quickly, shaking her head. "I... I just think I did poorly on the test..."

It looked like they might not believe her when-

"Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome breathed slightly, glad that Hojo had decided to hang around.

"Oh... hi Hojo!" she tried to force a smile on her face, but it came out more as a half-scowl.

Luckily, Hojo didn't seem to notice. "Can I walk you home?" he asked, smiling in a way that was really _too_ kind.

With the looks Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were giving her, she really had no choice.

* * *

The walk home had been rather... exasperating, with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi 'subtly' trying to egg Hojo on, Hojo generally fussing over her in a way that made her rather miss Inuyasha's gruff care, and her own weary body begging her to just collapse in a bed. 

Pretty soon, Kagome was sucking in a few labored breaths at a time, trying to hold herself together.

Of course, her friends were usually annoyingly observant.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Eri asked, holding her shoulder worriedly.

Kagome smiled tiredly. "Just... a little worn out, I guess. I think I just need to sit down for a moment."

Hojo glanced at her concernedly. "Of course! There's a park over there." The entourage tugged Kagome along the sidewalk.

And twenty feet away, Inuyasha smashed into the ground.

* * *

Grunting as he felt chips of concrete falling off his face, Inuyasha's face twisted unpleasantly. "Damn it..." 

Still, if she could sit him, then Kagome couldn't be very far...

A red blur flashed across the city, finding that distinct scent that was Kagome and landed in a tree. Quick as a flash, his eyes found Kagome, along with those friends of her...

And that _Hobo_ guy.

With a snarl on his face, he prepared to leap down, when he paused, realizing that he still didn't have anything covering his ears. And what's worse, he now could plainly see the hated baseball cap in one of the girl's hands...

"Oh fuck." Inuyasha muttered. Was that why Kagome sat him?

Frowning, he looked around, trying to find something, anything to get Kagome... he glanced down at himself.

Well, it was either this or leave Kagome with Hobo.

"Oi! Kagome!"

Kagome jerked her head, where, much to her surprise, she could not see Inuyasha.

"Did someone just call out to you?" Eri wondered, looking around curiously.

Frowning, Kagome nodded. "Hey, Yuka, I think I know who this cap belongs to. I'll give it back to him, okay?" she said hurriedly, and before her friend could respond, Kagome grabbed the hat and took off.

"Wait! Kagome!" Hojo tried to call out, but she was already off running.

"You know, she doesn't seem all that tired now..." Ayumi whispered, so as not to let Hojo hear.

"Do you think it was that boyfriend of hers?" Yuka said suspiciously.

"Probably. You'd think he'd be more considerate, what with his girlfriend being sick all the time..." Eri nodded, frowning. "Some guys just don't care."

* * *

"Why'd you come here anyway Inuyasha?" Kagome huffed, shooting him a rather annoyed glance. 

"Tch. Because you can't possibly handle yourself on your own." Inuyasha scoffed, earning him a second dark glare from Kagome.

"You better not have gotten seen without that hat..." Kagome warned, eyes narrowing.

Backing a bit, feeling sweat roll down his neck, Inuyasha managed to barely respond. "O-of course I didn't!" he snapped, turning his head indignantly, more to hide his rather guilty look than out of anger.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" she said pointedly.

Inuyasha huffed. "Of course! Don't you trust me?" he said snappishly, still not looking at her.

"Oh, you _did _do something!"

"What? No! I certainly didn't go to Souta's school!"

"WHAT! SIT BOY!"

Just a normal, average day.

If you happened to be a hanyou from five hundred years ago, or a time traveling schoolgirl.

Ah well. C'est la vie.


End file.
